New Faces and Heroes
by soniczelda nerd
Summary: After Link and Zelda return back after putting the Master Sword back at the Temple of the Sacred Sword, Zelda decides to throw a party, where Impa introduces them to someone who helped them while the two were away. Hyrule Warriors oneshot requested by ultimateCCC. Read and review.


**Hello, this is another Legend of Zelda fanfic requested by ultimateCCC. I would first like to apologize for how long it took to make this. Anyway, I'm glad I was able to make this for him and for all of you reading this, but I don't want to take up too much of your time. This is a Hyrule Warriors oneshot, hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Link, Zelda, Impa and all other characters and Hyrule Warriors do not belong to me. They are property of Nintendo.**

* * *

Linkle had just helped Impa and the rest of the Hyrulean guards ward off the monsters and helped to defeat King Dodongo. As the guards had cheered their victory, Link and Zelda had come back from there trip to the Temple of the Sacred Sword, and saw that each and every single guard and soldier were outside on the premises of Hyrule Castle. Zelda and Link were a bit confused by this, but made no action to stop them, considering that they had stopped the evil which was Ganondorf from attacking Hyrule and destroying the land. They figured that was surely a reason to be happy, but they had defeated Ganon and had left to return the Master Sword back to the Temple. They had only been gone for at least an hour at most.

"I wonder what has everyone so eager." Zelda told Link.

"I don't know." He answered. "Maybe they still feel the rush of adrenaline from Ganondorf."

"Maybe..."

The soldiers were still cheering, that is until a few of them saw Princess Zelda and raised their lances up.

"Princess Zelda has returned!"

All of the soldiers on the premises of the castle had stopped cheering for a moment and looked to see that Link and Zelda were walking down the straight path to the castle. The soldiers cheered for her and Link, and some had even bowed to show their respect for the princess and the hero. Link and Zelda smiled and continued to walk, eventually meeting Impa.

"Hello, Impa." Zelda said.

Impa was looking away from the two, and turned when she heard that someone was talking to her. She saw that it was Link and Princess Zelda, and she smiled warmly.

"Princess, you've made it back." Impa smiled.

"Yes. Me and Link were successful in placing the Master Sword back to the Temple of the Sacred Sword."

"So, then Hyrule can finally be at peace."

Zelda nodded and her and Link looked back at the soldiers who had resumed cheering.

"By the way, Impa. Did anything happen while we were gone? It feels like we just got back in time for a celebration or something." Link asked.

"Funny enough, yes." She said. "When you and Princess Zelda had left to return the Master Sword, a horde of Ganondorf's followers had come to the castle and had threatened to siege us."

"Oh my..." Zelda gasped, bringing a had up to cover her mouth.

"All of the soldiers were exhausted, thanks to the ordeal that Ganondorf had put us through, but thankfully a young girl had stepped up and helped us to eliminate the enemy."

"A young girl?"

"I was as surprised as you are, princess. But she proved to be the beacon of hope that everyone needed."

"I suppose the details of her heroics don't matter. Just that she was able to help bring assistance to you." Zelda smiled.

"Indeed."

"You know, with all that we've gone through, I think we should celebrate our victory as well. Maybe we should throw a celebratory party."

"That sounds like it could be a good idea." Link smiled.

Zelda looked at Impa and saw that she was happy to hear that too.

"I think that is a good idea as well, but princess, although I do have my concerns."

"Impa, you are always so skeptical." Zelda said jokingly.

"When you're the general of the hyrulean soldiers, and an attendant to the Princess of Hyrule, whom you treat like she's your own flesh and blood, you tend to be extra cautious." She said.

"I very much appreciate that, Impa. But I assure you that you have nothing to worry about. Ganondorf is defeated, along with his horde of followers, and Cia has had a change of heart since Link had used the Triforce to save her."

"Yeah." Link agreed. "Besides, if anything were to happen, I'm sure you and I will do everything to make sure Princess Zelda stays safe."

Impa laughed and put her hand on Zelda's shoulder.

"Though I am concerned for the sake of your safety, princess, who am I to stop you from throwing a celebration party? If it's what you want, then I will gladly help prepare it with you."

"Thank you, Impa."

With that being said, Zelda, Impa and Link had walked into Hyrule Castle, while the soldiers, who had calmed down and had gone with the three into Hyrule Castle and had gone back to the courtyard, and some had even heard word of what Princess Zelda had planned, and volunteered to help.

* * *

In the late afternoon on the next day, Zelda's idea of throwing a party to celebrate their victory over the war had begun.

Anyone who was anyone was invited to celebrate this joyous occasion, everyone from Hyrule Castle Town, and even the neighboring villages that were around throughout Hyrule.

Zelda was with Lana and Cia, whom had come to the party and were impressed with how this turned out so far. Cia had gone over to get a beverage for herself as Lana couldn't help but be impressed as this was her first time at a "party" but she was happy to see everyone having a good time.

"Wow, Zelda. This party is amazing!" She beamed with happiness. "Everyone is having such a great time and they look so happy."

Zelda couldn't help but giggle at Lana's enthusiasm.

"Lana you're talking as if you've never gone to a party before in your life."

"Hehe, well about that." She said and rubbed her arm

Zelda almost choked a bit on her drink, as much as a small sip could do anyway. She coughed a bit and looked up at Lana.

"Wait is this really you're first time at a party?"

Before Lana could answer, however, Cia had come back over to them as she was looking at and waved at a few admirers, shall we say, and she giggled.

"Wow, everyone here is incredibly nice, even to someone like me." She said and took a sip of her beverage. "It's as if they forgot they were fighting against me and my army for Hyrule." She joked a bit and looked at Zelda and Lana. "So any discussion to be had between you two you'd like to share, or am I interrupting something?"

"No, no. It's fine Cia." Zelda smiled. "We were just talking. In fact I'd like to ask the same thing to you if you don't mind."

"Sure, what's on your mind princess?" She said and started drinking

"Cia is this your first time at a party?"

Cia nodded her head, not really fazed by the question.

"It sure is. This is the first time I've ever been invited to a gathering like this, and it's surprisingly pleasant." She smiled and Lana nodded.

"Same with me princess. I'm really enjoying this party. And yeah, it's my first time here too."

"Well that clears that up." She giggled. "I'm glad you two are enjoying yourself."

"And thank you for inviting us princess." Cia smiled.

As the three girls were chatting among themselves, Link came over and smiled looking at them.

"Hello ladies." He smiled and the girls giggled. "Or maybe I should be a little more formal." He chuckled and cleared his throat.

"That's fine Link, you don't have to be formal with us. We're all friends here." Lana said

"Yeah, but that's still no way to address the princess here." He said and looked over at Zelda, who put a hand to her mouth as she giggled.

"Link. I appreciate that, but please don't make it sound like I need to be treated formally all the time."

"Well you are the princess of Hyrule." Someone said and everyone turned to see that it was Impa walking over with Linkle. "I'd say everyone should present themselves with dignity and respect for the princess, at least." she chuckled.

"I understand Impa." Zelda smiled. "But how are you enjoying the party so far?"

"I'm doing fine Princess." Impa smiled. "And I'm actually enjoying myself surprisingly."

"That's good to hear Impa. I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." Zelda smiled back.

Lana looked at Linkle and smiled and waved to her, and Linkle smiled and waved back.

"Whose your friend here, Impa?" Lana asked

Impa looked over at Linkle and Linkle smiled.

"My name's Linkle and I'm a hero! I helped save the castle from danger and monsters!" She seemed really enthusiastic.

"Oh yes!" Impa smiled. "Zelda, Link, this is who I was talking about yesterday. The one who helped save Hyrule Castle to stop Ganondorf's followers."

"Ah yes! You mentioned that yesterday." Zelda smiled and Lana, Cia and Link looked at her.

"So you helped to defend Hyrule Castle, huh?"

"I sure did! I was on a mission, but I kept getting lost and I eventually found my way to the castle and I was able to help everyone and become a hero!"

"That, you sure did." Impa smiled.

Zelda smiled at Linkle then looked back at Link.

"Oh, of course! Linkle, I'd like you to meet the hero who also helped us from Ganondorf's followers, and Ganondorf himself, Link."

Linkle looked at Link and smiled bringing her hand out for Link to shake.

"It's great to see you."

Link smiled and took her hand and he shook it while smiling.

"Likewise." He smiled.

"So, how did you help out the castle?" Linkle smiled cutely.

"Well, about that, I was actually the chosen hero because I'm the holder of the Triforce of Courage." He smiled and showed her the back of his hand as the Triforce resonated. "I also pulled out the Master Sword out of it's pedestal to defeat Ganondorf."

"Ooh." She smiled seeming really excited. "That sounds like a very great story for an adventure."

"Thanks, though to tell you the truth, I didn't think I was worthy of being called a hero, I just figured I'd be a knight trainee for as long as I was in Hyrule Castle."

"But you weren't, you actually became the destined hero we were seeking. Princess Zelda was right to think something so special about you in the courtyard." Impa smiled.

"Yeah I guess so." He chuckled then looked over at Zelda. "Thanks again for the opportunity Zelda, you too Impa."

"Of course, Link" Zelda smiled.

"And while I'm at it, thanks for believing in me Zelda. You too Lana."

Zelda and Lana smiled and nodded.

"No problem, Link." Lana smiled cutely and Cia chuckled wanting to make fun of Lana but decided against it for now.

The six warriors all shared a laugh as they continued to enjoy the party, and Linkle, along with Link were praised and had been congratulated for their heroics. Link for helping to defeat Ganondorf, and Linkle for helping to protect Hyrule Castle from Ganondorf's followers. The two instantly became friends and would be forever dubbed the heroes who helped save the land of Hyrule.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, and again, my apologies to ultimateCCC for having you wait for this request for so long. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed, and be sure to leave a review as well.**


End file.
